BrockenMask
BrockenMask (ブロッケンマスク Burokkenmasuku) (also known as "CatMask I") is a Nocturne with a cat motif, a former executive member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, the father of CatMask Sr. and the grandfather of CatMask. He is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Little is known about BrockenMask's exact personality, as he's been dead for a while and few people associated with him are still around. According to CatMask, he was a stoic and strict person, and didn't like to be addressed as "grandfather" whenever they left home. He was also a major supervillain who believed that Nocturnes were the superior race and had dreams of taking over the world. Despite this, he genuinely did care for CatMask and was very protective of her. He had some respect for OwlMask as well, often avoiding to target any members of his family, as long as he didn't try to harm his... History BrockenMask was born sometime during the early 1920's and grew up on a farmland. Not much is really known about his childhood or his teenage years, but as he became the age of 20, he became a Nocturne warrior for his land in Germany. At this time, he also forged the Golden Eagle Emblem on his at, creating a "henshin" device of sorts, granting him enhanced powers. However, he disliked humans immensely, feeling that they were inferior to his kind, the Nocturnes and disliked their treatment towards him at the time, as he was considered to be an "alien". BrockenMask sawNocturnes as the superior race, and with his megalomania continuing to rise at that point, it was then when BrockenMask decided to become a supervillain. This soon escalated to him having plans for world domination. For a while, he went unopposed, though he was still met with the occasional military fighting back against him. However it was during the late 60's where he finally found some opposition in the form of the then young and upcoming Nocturne warrior---OwlMask. BrockenMask was OwlMask's true first opponent and the two became fierce enemies, their rivalry lasting for years, if not decades. During this time however, BrockenMask managed to find himself a wife and then had a son and was a surprisingly good parent. He raised his son to be a warrior like him, however ultimately his son did not follow his footsteps, instead becoming a wealthy businessman. BrockenMask often kept his family life separate from his supervillain life and did his best to make sure that they would never clash with each other. During the mid 80's, he and OwlMask's rivalry ceased for a bit, due to the two of them getting older (and in BrockenMask's case, he was getting tired of constantly losing to OwlMask after so many attempts of trying to take him down and almost dying at so many times) as well as the two of them wanting to get settled with their families some more. After this, BrockenMask would then attend his son's wedding and congratulated him. BrockenMask then went into hiding for a while. Later on, his wife died, making him a widower. Even worse, his son and his daughter-in-law were then found brutally murdered, with their daughter being the only survivor. BrockenMask would take on his granddaughter and took care of her for most of her early life. She was named CatMask. It was roughly when CatMask became 13 was when BrockenMask became active again as a supervillain, due to a new generation of heroes finding him out and wanting to challenge him and several other villains. CatMask eventually discovered BrockenMask's career as a supervillain and wanted to become one too and join missions with him, but he refused and didn't allow her to go with him; as she was too young and he didn't want her to get hurt; he was also fearful of losing her as well. OwlMask also returned to fight BrockenMask once again, though this time BrockenMask found out that he too also had started a family and he had a son known as "FlamingoMask". BrockenMask respected OwlMask enough to not go after his family and stayed with that in mind for a while. A few years then passed, and BrockenMask resurfaced, leading with him his army of Brockenites and his henchmen MacabreMask, DoradoMask and NezumiMask. He also recruited HyenaMask and MoleMask, but didn't deploy them beyond giving them simple assignments. Following OwlMask's disappearance, BrockenMask then began to reign supreme and finally take over, up until then a new hero arrived---the son of OwlMask himself, FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then defeated most of BrockenMask's forces and soon he and BrockenMask himself fought each other. BrockenMask and FlamingoMask then fought for hours, it being a bloody and gruesome brutal fight. In the end, FlamingoMask was victorious and he managed to succeed in killing BrockenMask by slicing him in half with his light cutter attack. CatMask then returned, only to find a dead BrockenMask. After attending her grandfather's funeral, she then found out that FlamingoMask killed him during combat and vowed to avenge him. He later "appeared" in one of CatMask's dreams, in where he told her not to betray the family line and if she were to, she would have single-handeldly destroy the line that the clan had been building up to for years. BrockenMask then told CatMask to avenge him already instead of lying around, to which she (CatMask) then woke up. While CatMask hid in her and BrockenMask's castle following BearMask's defeat, BrockenMask's spirit then appeared to her. BrockenMask at first appeared nice and calm to CatMask, saying that he had appeared there to check up on her. When she asked him what did he think about her sending out BearMask to fight FlamingoMask, BrockenMask frowned, stating that he had wanted CatMask herself to face his killer, not sending out her associates to do the job for her. However, he didn't want her to make the same mistakes as he did, so then he showed CatMask his room (which back then he never showed her his room for reasons up until now). Once CatMask arrived in the room, BrockenMask then revealed himself, telling her what she needed to defeat FlamingoMask was somewhere in his old room. BrockenMask then began repeatedly telling CatMask to avenge him, to which CatMask responded by shooting out some of her claws at the specter; only for BrockenMask to leave at that point. Once he was gone however, that's when the Golden Eagle Emblem was found. Abilities & Weapons BrockenMask= BrockenMask BrockenMask's default normal form. * Poison Manipulation: BrockenMask had control over poison energy. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: BrockenMask was highly skilled in hand to hand combat. * Brocken Handblade: BrockenMask's most powerful technique, BrockenMask could release a powerful hand chop that is coated with purple flames and can deliver a lightning quick slice through the opponent. He later trained CatMask this same technique. * Brocken Claws: BrockenMask's most powerful weapon; BrockenMask's claws were laced with a very poisonous toxins that he could use to inject into his opponent's blood upon slashing them, akin to venom. Most of his opponents died upon getting slashed by his poisonous cat claws. * Poisonous Gas Breath: BrockenMask could fire out a stream of poisonous gas from his mouth. * Genius Intellect: BrockenMask had a genius intellect; being able to create many of his own advanced devices. * Head Detachment: BrockenMask's head could detach from his body and fly around, but it would always return to it's original body. * Brocken Schwarz Sword: BrockenMask was armed with a powerful black-colored sword that he could fire shadow energy blasts from, create ground explosions and strike at his enemies with deadly force. |-|Ghost BrockenMask= Ghost BrockenMask Sort of a form, BrockenMask appears this way in CatMask's dreams as Ghost BrockenMask (ゴースト ブロッケンマスク Gōsuto Burokkenmasuku) usually to terrify or berate her. * Fear Inducement: Ghost BrockenMask is capable of inducing fear, to the point of being able to "freeze" and stun the target directly in a state of petrified fear. * Ghost Physiology: Ghost BrockenMask has the abilities of a ghost. * Freezing Aura: While not ice cold levels, whenever Ghost BrockenMask is around the air and area becomes notably colder. * Teleportation: Ghost BrockenMask could seemingly teleport place to place within seconds. Weaknesses * Light Energy: BrockenMask was weak to light energy. Trivia * BrockenMask is the first confirmed (and so far only) Nocturne grandparent to appear in RP. * BrockenMask is one of the few Nocturnes to not be named after his animal motif. * BrockenMask was based off of both Brockenman and Brocken Jr. from Kinnikuman, as well as General Schwarz from Ressha Sentai ToQger. He was not actually based off of Count Brocken, but he was given the ability to detach his head in a similar fashion as a funny nod. * BrockenMask's uniform is based off of WWII Nazi Germany officer. * His appearance is also meant to be a reference to Art Spigelman's Maus, as a reference to the Nazi cats in that book. * His name is also a reference to Brocken, a mountain located at Northern Germany. * He has been mentioned very often in RP, usually by CatMask. * He appears in FlamingoMask Prologue as the main villain. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Feline motifs